More and more electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are being used for navigation and general map browsing. It is common to mark special locations on a map by associating a graphical object with that location. Examples of such locations are service points, restaurants, tourist attractions, visited places etc and examples of graphical objects are photographs taken at such a location or an image of such a location. If many locations are located close to one another they overlap and the view of the associated images become cluttered and it is difficult to discern between the various objects and the user is not provided with a good view of what location is associated with what. Being able to clearly show the associated images for a cluster of locations thus become important. In prior art solutions, it has been known to provide such an overview by grouping closely located locations in clusters marked by a single object and as such an object is selected, the associated graphical objects are shown in a separate window.
Another solution has been to arrange the associated graphical objects in a row below or over the map. This does not provide the user with an overview of which graphical object is associated with which location exactly.
Thus it would be useful to be able to present a user with an overview of associated images to special locations which enables to user to clearly see the associations.